Followers
by Kkochi
Summary: Cerita tentang Seungkwan yang kaget followers Instagram-nya berkurang./ "Seungkwan-ie, kau tak perlu peduli dengan pengikut-pengikutmu di media sosial mana pun. Mereka tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa di dunia nyatamu."/ Boo Seungkwan x Hansol Vernon Chwe/ Boonon/ VerKwan. Warning! OOC.


Followers

.

.

.

Peringatan! Banyak kesalahan, baik dalam penulisan, pemilihan kata, bahasa, dan lainnya. Alur fanfiksi ini juga mudah ditebak. Jadi tolong, bagi yang tidak berminat, silahkan keluar dari fanfiksi ini.

.

Hati-hati langsung 'enek' setelah baca fanfiksi ini:")

.

.

"YAH!" Seungkwan berteriak seperti gadis yang kehabisan promo tas baru. Suaranya yang melengking itu membuat seseorang di seberang mejanya menatapnya kaget.

"Ada apa, Seungkwan-ie?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungkwan malah menyentuh layar _handphone-nya._ Ia malah menggerakkan ibu jarinya mengelus layar hitam _handphone_ di tangannya dari atas hingga pertengahan layar beberapa kali. Orang yang berada di hadapannya itu terus memerhatikan Seungkwan.

"Yah! Jangan lagi..." ucap Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ie?"

Seungkwan tersentak dan tersadar. Pipinya memerah imut. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hansol-ie." Seungkwan menjawab. Matanya menatap orang yang dipanggil Hansol-ie itu, tapi ibu jarinya masih asik bergerak.

Hansol mengernyit. Saat perhatian Seungkwan kembali ke _handphone_ -nya, ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Seungkwan yang menunduk. Hansol mencari tahu apa yang membuat Seungkwan berteriak seperti tadi.

"Sudah berapa kali kau men- _scroll_ akunmu, Kwan-ie?" tanya Hansol tepat di depan wajah Seungkwan yang masih menunduk.

Seungkwan mendongak, mendapati Hansol sangat dekat dengannya. Ia gelagapan. Ia ketahuan.

"A-aku... Aku... tak tahu," lirih Seungkwan. Bahunya turun ke bawah, lemas.

Hansol tersenyum melihat wajah Seungkwan yang memerah. Hansol mendudukan tubuh seperti semula. "Untuk apa terus-terusan seperti itu?"

Seungkwan terdiam sebentar. Lalu matanya menatap mata Hansol malu-malu. "Hansol-ie, berkurang."

"Apanya?"

" _Followers, ups."_

Mata Hansol membuat, sedangkan Seungkwan menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau tadi berteriak karena pengikutmu di _Instagram_ berkurang?"

Seungkwan ketahuan. Ia mengangguk pelan. Jika di hadapan Hansol, Seungkwan memang seperti ini. Malu-malu kucing.

Hansol mengambil _handphone_ Seungkwan. Ia meletakkannya di meja antara dirinya dan Seungkwan. Lalu tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan halus Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ie, kau tak perlu peduli dengan pengikut-pengikutmu di media sosial mana pun. Mereka tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa di dunia nyatamu."

Seungkwan mengangguk ragu. "Tapi, nanti penggemar-penggemarmu akan membandingkan akunku dengan akunmu. Mereka akan bilang ini-itu. Mereka akan mengejekku seperti saat mereka baru tahu aku bersamamu. Aku yang tidak terkenal di media sosial bisa berdekatan denganmu yang nyatanya terkenal. Aku-aku..."

Hansol tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Seungkwan erat. Ia jelas ingat saat _beberapa_ penggemarnya mengiriminya pesan tentang mengapa ia mau dengan Seungkwan yang tidak terkenal di media sosial. Saat itu, memang Seungkwan sedang membuka akun _Instagram_ miliknya. Hansol kira, Seungkwan akan senang jika diperbolehkan membuka akun pribadinya. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan adalah Seungkwan dengan mata berairnya. Sejak saat itu, Seungkwan berkeinginan terkenal di media sosial seperti dirinya—mungkin lebih.

Hansol mencium tangan Seungkwan sebelum berkata, "Dengar, ya, Kwan-ie. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Kau juga sebaiknya tak perlu ambil pusing. Aku bukan melihatmu dari seterkenal apa dirimu di media sosial. Aku hanya melihatmu karena kau seorang Seungkwan. Seorang Boo Seungkwan yang aku sayang."

Seungkwan memerah. Wajahnya bagai tomat matang. Hansol lagi-lagi mencium tangannya. "Lagi pula, itu hanya pengikut di media sosial."

"Tapi-"

"Ssst, Seungkwan-ie. Sudah ya, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pengikutmu yang berkurang."

Seungkwan mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah seperti biasa. Tangan Hansol juga sudah melepas genggamannya. Hansol kembali membaca buku seperti semula, seperti sebelum Seungkwan berteriak.

"Oh iya, Kwan-ie," panggil Hansol sambil membalik halaman buku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau apa perbedaan aku dengan pengikutmu di _Instagram?_ "

Seungkwan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir. "Mmm, tidak tau."

Hansol menatap Seungkwan lembut. "Pengikutmu bisa saja pergi, tidak mengikuti akunmu lagi. Tapi, aku, Hansol Vernon Chwe, akan selalu mengikuti. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Oh, sungguh, perkataan Hansol membuat pipinya memerah lagi. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, Seungkwan-ie..."

.

.

.

"Mungkin pengikutmu akan berkurang. Tapi rasa sayang dan cintaku takkan berkurang kepadamu, Seungkwan-ie Sayang~"

.

.

.

Fanfiksi VerKwan pertamaku. Fanfiksi Seventeen couple pertama yang aku publish.

Maaf, aku malah buat Seungkwan jadi 'sedikit' diam di sini. Maaf, fanfiksi ini alay-lebay, atau semacamnya. Tapi, aku suka karakter Hansol yang perhatian gini ke Seungkwan. Asdfghjkl

Sehabis baca cerita ini, aku minta saran dan kritikannya, ya. Mulai dari pengetikan, alurnya, bahasanya, atau apa pun tentang fanfiksi ini. Tapi tolong pakai kata-kata dan bahasa yang baik. Terima kasih.


End file.
